Electric Pscyo (Yandere Elec Man)
by Error DWN-019
Summary: Next in the series.
1. Characters

DLN 003- Cut Man: Pun loving Robot Master who makes puns out of his weapon: Roller Cutter

DLN 004- Guts Man: A strong Robot Master that is strong to pick up things mostly of his weapon the Strong Arm

DLN 005- Ice Man: A bipolar polar boy who enjoys the Cold and likes Roll

DLN 006- Bomb Man: A bot who loves to blow things up

DLN oo7- Fire Man: An exact opposite of Ice Man and is a hotheaded Southern who loves Fire and is mentally challanged S E M P A I

DLN 008- Elec Man: A responsible fellow who makes an appearance with a familiar head set that all fans recognize, he is also 1 out of a million Robot Masters to have characters ship with, he is also know as Sadistic. Y A N D E R E

DLN 00A- Time Man: One of the two Robot Masters to have an Unknown Serial Number in the comics preferably known as DLN A in Archie comics. He is also works for the Time institute, therefore he was to test for the Theory of Time Travel But was not able to so he and Oil were incomplete until Dr. Wily stole them and made him his own to complete

DLN 00B- Oil Man: Just like Time Man Oil Man was incomplete but until Dr. Wily recreated him into what he is, Oil Man is an opposite of Time able to smooth talk and be positive when in terrible situations he knows to do that, unfortunately, he also argues with Time instead of working together with him.


	2. Warnings

This contains scenes of blood, Abuse, Self harm and Coarse language read at your own risks


	3. Chapter One

"So I heard your in the dating game again, Elec" Aries said as I nodded

"I know, it's just that I'm not into you, you know I'm into Men" I said grabbing the soda and drinking it, she just sighed as I kinda felt bad for her. I saw her grab some change out of her bra and place it down.

"Here's my half of the bill, you pay the rest" she said as she left and I looked down she was just a little dejected as I got up paying the full bill.

I walked home and saw Fire, I kinda had affection for him, as I passed him, you might say I was a little shy on saying I love him but that will be an understatement.

I walked to my room, as I sat at my desk drawing a small knife to my arm before grabbing a screwdriver tying a cloth to it, I started to cut my arm as tears fell from my light blue eyes.

I stopped until blood drips down, I was doing this because I felt bad for being Gay.

Suddenly Knocks were at my door.


	4. Chapter Two

The Knocks startled me, as I then hid the knife and the cuts by placing my sleeve down.

"Come in!" I yelled

Then Fire Man opened my door, as my heart beats so many times fast, I smiled

"Hey, What is it?" I asked

"I just wanted to ask if you would love to hang out with me?" Fire asks

"Sure" I said

"Wait, Fire I need you to come with me to assist me into my fight!" Cut said

"Well Elec sorry but I have to reschedule it" Fire said as I sighed

"It's ok" I replied

As they both left, I felt an unknown feeling inside me...


	5. Chapter Three

I sighed as Fire left with that annoying cancer of a living breathing Robot, they could've gave those spare parts for some robot who needed them more, as I walked downstairs sadly, I ended up in the Living Room, where I turned the TV on to watch whatever was on I ended up falling asleep.

By the time I woke up was when Cut was sitting on Fire's lap, I began to have the same feeling I had before.

"How about you kill him?" Said a voice as I then smiled insanely

"Ok I will!" I said grabbing a knife from my pocket.


	6. Chapter Four

As I had the knife in me, I was prepared to kill Cut, I then grabbed the knife hitting the bone of his skin, I heard a sickening crunch! Of the skin and bone as he fell, I smiled happily as I now saw him dead, I smirks as I then walked away from the dead body before running to my room to take a shower and wash me of the sins I committed.

I then looked down as I then smiled, I hope that this won't affect anyone at all


	7. Chapter Five

After killing Cut Man I felt much better and I wanted to kill someone else, but I couldn't find out who! Do I decided to kill Guts Man due to my asshat problems with him, I then stabbed the knife through him as I smiled while licking the knife.

Suddenly the door opened as I gasped


	8. Chapter Six

I then saw one of my brothers at the door, it was Oil Man, when he saw me with the knife and the body of Guts Man in a pool of his own blood.

Oil then freaks out as I killed him, I moved on.

As I then walked around I saw Time who seemed to be upset, I wanted to kill him so I did, unfortunately as I killed him Ice Man saw me.

He grabbed a phone, a voice was on the other end.

I could faintly make out a voice.

"Elec? We're sending help"

Fury welled up inside me and I walked up to him, taking the phone away. "You called the cops?!?!"

I tackled Ice, I then was taking away by them.

_5 Years later_

I was in the cell of my last thing I see before I become executed.

"Elec?" Someone said as they opened the door and I was led into it as they injected him lethally


	9. Epilogue

(Fire Mans POV)

My siblings were everything to me.when I heard that both my siblings were murdered and. That Elec was the culprit I couldn't contain my crying. I lost 3 of my brothers were dead. Elec was executed. Oil and Guts were dead. My heart was shattered, I will remember them...

In Loving Memory of...

Your guys's childhood.


End file.
